Episode 07
"Unyielding Wish" is the seventh episode of Vivid Red Operation. It was released on February 16, 2013. Synopsis The fifth Alone was successfully defeated by Akane and her friends, and now, the sleepless Akane ends up sleeping off in the middle of breakfast. Meanwhile, Rei caresses the feather-shaped marks on her neck. As she looks at the Manifestation Engine at the other side of the sea, Rei realizes that she only has six chances of taking down the Manifestation Engine with her powers. At school, Akane faces another challenge, and this is entirely different from battling Alones or using the Vivid System. It turns out that the duties as protector of the Manifestation Engine has affected Akane's academics, and Mizuha meets the girls, especially the struggling Akane, about it. Mizuha warns Akane that her schedule both as a part-timer student and part of the Vivid Team would be severely affected if she fails the upcoming exams, and may be forced to pull some strings to maintain her grades up. Akane refuses to resort to cheating, and the girls decide to hold a group study at the Isshiki Residence. However, that would have to wait until Saturday, as Akane's schedule is still full on weekdays. Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari can't help but feel worried about their friend, but Aoi decides that someone else would be able to cheer Akane up during their group study session. Upon returning to school premises, Aoi looks for Rei and discovers her feeding a kitten. Rei, although a bit startled, was able to quickly answer Aoi's request and walks away, telling Aoi that she is busy that Saturday. As she tries to escape Aoi, however, she ends up meeting Wakaba, who is training outside. Again, she tells Wakaba that she is not free that Saturday, and walks away somewhere where there are no one around. Eventually, Rei's patience goes away when Himawari comes to wherever she is and asks her about the same thing. As Rei runs away from Himawari, the latter remarks about how Rei is "weird, yet interesting". That night, Rei voices out her frustrations to her pet bird, and she even has thoughts of leaving school. However, that moment of solitude was short-lived when the crow that visited her earlier came back, telling Rei that she cannot leave school despite being prohibited to interact with humans. Rei tries to argue against the crow's decisions, but she was simply powerless against the crow's ability to inflict pain using the feather-shaped marks on her neck. The crow warns her that she is in no position to argue over such matters, and forces her to confirm her compliance. After the crow leaves once again, Rei pushes through her plan of accomplishing her mission without the help of the Alone, and as she researches on a possible weakness on the Manifestation Engine, Rei discovers news that involves the Engine's inventor, Kenjirou Isshiki, and his granddaughter Akane Isshiki. Saturday soon arrives, and a sleepy Akane welcomes Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari into her house. However, to Akane's surprise, they also managed to invite Rei as well. As Momo prepares some drinks, Aoi and her friends bring out the notes they have prepared for the study session. Wakaba's admiration of Momo wearing an apron soon subsides as Akane's sister leaves for some shopping. Soon, Akane notices that Rei is acting uneasy, and Rei shyly tells them that it is nothing. With that, they start their study session... however, the discussion quickly shifts towards Rei, so Rei decides to leave for the restroom for the meantime. Rei soon reveals her true intention in visiting the Isshiki Residence: she wanted to infiltrate Kenjirou Isshiki's lab and look for anything useful in her mission. Through her research and intuition, she quickly makes it to Kenjirou's lab, which is still a shambled mess after what happened several days ago. Then, as she explores around the house, Rei becomes curious about the refrigerator located right next to the room where the others are. Upon opening the refrigerator, she is shocked to see Kenjirou Isshiki's lifeless corpse, holding a watermelon. Rei lets out a scream, and Wakaba and the others are forced to knock Rei out using the Paralyzing Punch from the Natural Harmony Style. Rei eventually regains her consciousness at the living room, and tries to tell the girls about what she saw. Fortunately, due to the quick thinking of everyone, they were able to dispel Rei's worries about a dead body inside a fridge. Afterwards, the study session continues. To Wakaba's relief, Akane confirms Aoi's statement earlier that Akane is a bright student since elementary as she breezes through the exercises given to her. However, even Akane is not vulnerable to getting hungry. Fortunately, Momo arrives just in time and asks the girls to pick some vegetables from their garden outside for their lunch. Elsewhere, however, a powerful Alone begins to ravage the metropolis. As Akane lets Wakaba and Himawari try out fresh cucumbers with mayonnaise, Aoi and Rei watch them while picking tomatoes from the other side of the garden. Rei comments that Akane seems weird at times, and Aoi tells Rei that Akane has this "vivid" feeling that she has fully understood after being friends with Wakaba and Himawari. And with a smile, Aoi eats a tomato with a smile on her face for the first time. The girls soon enjoy this moment and lets Rei on the fun. Akane soon approaches Rei and tells her that she should try eating something from the garden as well. Rei sees a tomato with a smaller one stuck on it, and Akane tells her that unusual tomatoes like that may bring one's wish come true. At that moment, Rei is reminded of her wish... and what happened to her parents. In an instant, her hands clench tightly on the tomato on her hand, to the shock of the others. Rei soon stands up and prepares to leave, saying the alibi of "having something important to do". Akane and the others feel helpless in watching her go, but soon their duty abruptly calls once more. Meanwhile, Rei voices out her irritation for being forced to interact with the girls as she heads away from the home of the Isshikis. Soon, the crow appears once again, beckoning her to once again to what she needs to do. At the metropolis of Misato, entire blocks are closed off as the United Defense Force prepare to confront the Alone which has the capability of producing immense amounts of electricity. The slow-moving Alone shuts down anything that uses electricity in its path, and it also nullifies attacks against itself by using electromagnetism. The Vivid Team and Mizuha travel by plane towards the location of the Alone. Here, Mizuha and Kenjirou brief them about the newest threat they have to face. Mizuha explains that the Alone is maintaining a path that would go straight into the Manifestation Engine, and it will leave many parts of the capital without power if it is not stopped. With Kenjirou's pep talk, the four girls transform and confront the enemy. The Alone encounters the Vivid Team just above Chiyoda Ward. With the joint efforts of the four girls, they managed to drastically weaken the Alone. However, Kenjirou reminds them that they must destroy the Alone and avoid collateral damage at the same time. Akane then decides to use Vivid Yellow to destroy the Alone in one shot. Defeating the Alone becomes a race against time as Rei tries to make it while the Vivid Collider is charging. As Rei's arrow and the powerful Vivid Collider Beam meet at the point where the Alone is, a large cloud of smoke envelops the remains of the Alone. Victory seems to be at the side of the Vivid Team. However, as the Manifestation Engine Control Center reports the signal of the Alone still active, the Alone that was defeated by the Vivid Collider quickly springs into life and unleashes a powerful energy blast towards the girls. Akane tries her best to shield her friends from the attack, but her Palette Suit overloads from the excessive force. Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari calls out Akane's name in shock as their friend plummets into the Tokyo metropolis. Meanwhile, oblivious to everything that is going on at Misato, Momo patiently waits for the girls to arrive for dinner. Characters By order of appearance *Momo Isshiki *Kenjirou Isshiki *Akane Isshiki *Rei Kuroki *Mizuha Amagi *Aoi Futaba *Wakaba Saegusa *Himawari Shinomiya Trivia *The title of this episode is the same as the title of the opening theme song of the Magic Knight Rayearth anime series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes